The invention relates to a padlock, including a lock body and in it a substantially U-shaped shackle, a lock mechanism fitted into a cavity in the lock body, preferably a cylinder lock with turnable locking discs, to which at least one lock bolt is functionally connected for locking an end of the shackle to the lock body, a cover element, which is turnably connected to the lock body, preferably by means of threads, and arranged in the insertion direction of the key in front of the lock mechanism, and blocking means for fastening the cover element to the lock body.
Different versions of padlocks are produced for different purposes, among others depending on whether the padlock is to be provided with a possibility for changing the lock mechanism or at least the opening combination thereof if necessary. For this possibility it is known to provide padlocks with a cover element to be placed in front of the lock mechanism and to be removably fastened to the lock body. The cover element can then be removed after first opening the lock mechanism and moving the shackle in its releasing or open position.
In case there is no need to provide the padlock with the changing possibility referred above, a locking ring, for example, known as such can be used as a fastening arrangement as well. From the view point of production and in order to reduce stock items, on the other hand, it would be of advantage to keep different versions of padlocks to a minimum.
An aim of the invention is to provide such a padlock of general kind that is favorable from the view point of production and that can still be easily modified for different purposes according to need so that the mentioned possibility of changing the lock mechanism or the opening combination thereof is especially taken account of.